


Notifications

by Azemex



Series: Keeping Up with the Waynes [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Hinted Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Humor, Instagram, Social Media, Twitter, more characters will appear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azemex/pseuds/Azemex
Summary: Tim Drake@TimothyDrake―5hA little project I’ve been working on!https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DrOS7LyUwAA0Riw?format=jpgThe photo includes a zooming into the new suit Tim is making for Kon. He decides to post it in his Red Robin account.The thing is, he posted it, but not in that account.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMEONE KILL ME I SHOULDN'T BE POSTING THIS, I SHOULD BE STUDYING FOR MY TESTS, I SHOULD BE UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES WHY AM I LIKE THIS AHHH  
> By the way, the links that will appear through the story are real but they won’t direct you to anything related ?? They are just random

**Tim Drake** _@TimothyDrake_ ―5h

A little project I’ve been working on!

<https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DrOS7LyUwAA0Riw?format=jpg>

 

The photo includes a zooming into the new suit Tim is making for Kon. He decides to post it in his Red Robin account.

The thing is, he posted it, but not in that account.

 

* * *

 

 

 _can I just lay here and die_ Group

 

**_[7:04 AM]_ **

**dr. mid-nite:** Fuck

 **dr. mid-nite:** FUCK FCUK

 **dr. mid-nite** : SOMEONE KILL ME NOW

 **so precious yet so dangerous:** what the

 **so precious yet so dangerous:** if you don’t stop

 **so precious yet so dangerous:** sending messages so early

 **so precious yet so dangerous:** I will

 **luthor’s spawn:** ?? whats going on

 **dr. mid-nite:** check my instagram account

 **luthor’s spawn:** i already did, you haven’t posted the picture of my new suit yet right?

 **luthor’s spawn:** yesterdya you told me you would

 **dr. mid-nite:** correction: check my personal Instagram account

 **vibrator:** OH MY

 **vibrator:** TIM WHAT DID YOU DO

 **vibrator:** OMG I’MS SHAKING

 **dr. mid-nite:** I WANT TO HIDE FOREVER, I’VE BEEN PANICKING FOR ABOUT A MINUTE

 **so precious yet so dangerous:** okay, that’s a lot of time for you, what did you post?

_vibrator send an image_

**so precious yet so dangerous:** oh, that’s bad HJDSSD

 **dr. mid-nite:** DON’T YOU DARE TO LAUGH AT MY MISERY

 **luthor’s spawn:** TIM THE SUIT LOOKS AMAZING WTF

 **luthor’s spawn:** HOW TF DID U MANAGED TO BRING BACK MY LEATHER JACKET

 **luthor’s spawn:** PLEASE TELL ME IT’S BULLETPROOF

 **luthor’s spawn:** OR EVERYTHING PROOF THAT WOULD BE BETTER

 **dr. mid-nite:** are u sirius

 **vibrator:** ouch, too soon

 **dr. mid-nite:** sorry

 **dr. mid-nite:** but yes kon it’s everything proof, you are welcome, but that’s not the problem here

 **so precious yet so dangerous:** the question is how and why

 **so precious yet so dangerous:** how did you posted it in that account and why did you post it in there

 **dr. mid-nite:** in my defense, I was kinda drunk and sleep deprived

 **dr. mid-nite:** so technically it’s red hood’s and gotham’s fault

 **luthor’s spawn:** that sounds like a bad loser:// you should accept your mistakes and be a big boy timmy

 **so precious yet so dangerous:** says the 3 year old boi

 **luthor’s spawn:** okay that was rude and uncalled for

 **vibrator:** y r u like dis

 **dr. mid-nite:** the dildo is right, back to my problem, I don’t know what I should do, if I delete it, it would be suspicious, and it’s been like 5 hours, there are probably million ss by now.

 **vibrator:** I’ve been upgraded from vibrator to dildo I feel complete

 **so precious yet so dangerous:** I’m sorry tim, tbh I don’t really know what would I do either, but good luck buddy

 **luthor’s spawn:** what if you say it’s a cosplay

 **dr. mid-nite:** a what

 **so precious yet so dangerous:** a what

 **vibrator:** a what

 **luthor’s spawn:** I hate you for making me explain this

 **luthor’s spawn:** you know tim, a cosplay, you always talk how much you would love to do a nico di angelo one, why don’t you say you are making a superboy cosplay ???

 **so precious yet so dangerous:** that’s

 **so precious yet so dangerous:** actually not a bad idea

 **vibrator:** well, miracles do happen uh

 **dr. mid-nite:** kon

 **luthor’s spawn:** ?

 **dr. mid-nite:**  i love you

 **so precious yet so dangerous:** oooohhh

 **vibrator:** KON IS PANICKING IN GAY

 **luthor’s spawn:** I literally took 10 seconds to answer, why are you like this

 **vibrator:** isn’t that the question of the century ://

 **dr. mid-nite:** well guys, what do you think about doing a cosplay with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you are welcome  
> but back to the story, this is more of me just trying to have fun, it doesn't have a plot―let's hope it stays like that―, so yeah.  
> besides, i really like these four, i just, feel like there should be more stories that center in their friendship ???  
> btw there won't be any relationships here, perhaps some hinted timkon, casskon, timbart, jaytim, idk, whatever  
> i'm rambling now, byE


	2. Alien Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The media, good ideas and alien invasions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know guys, i'm sorry i guess, lol, i don't even know if this is funny, this is probably ooc, i'm sorry again

**dr. mid-nite:** bad news guys, the media is asking me where I got that suit

 **luthor’s spawn:** tell them you found it when you were travelling in metropolis I used to have thousands of replacement jackets

 **vibrator:** omg

 **vibrator:** that’s a good idea

 **luthor’s spawn:** why would you say that

 **luthor’s spawn:** when don’t I have good ideas

 **so precious yet so dangerous:** can you stop texting when we are in the middle of an alien invasion???

 **dr. mid-nite:** we are always in the middle of an alien invasion tho

 **vibrator:** true

 **vibrator:** i hate myself for saying this,

 **vibrator:** but

 **so precious yet so dangerous:** don’t say it then

 **vibrator:** when kon and you are together you are suffering from an alien invasion :))

 **luthor’s spawn:** oh

 **dr. mid-nite:** he went there

 **so precious yet so dangerous:** you dug your own grave allen

 **_so precious yet so dangerous_ ** _has gone offline_

 **dr. mid-nite:** you really did

 **vibrator:** if you need me I’m not here, bYE

 ** _vibrator_** _has gone offline_

 **luthor’s spawn:** but does it really count as an alien invasion?

**dr. mid-nite:**

**_dr. mid-nite_ ** _has gone offline_


End file.
